1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in detecting translocations of TBL1XR1 and TP63 nucleic acid. For example, this document provides methods and materials for detecting TBL1XR1 and TP63 gene rearrangements (e.g., translocations) associated with cancer (e.g., T-cell lymphomas) as well as methods and materials for detecting cancers with a dominant negative TP63 phenotype.
2. Background Information
T-cell lymphomas are fatal and have limited treatment options. Non-Hodgkin lymphomas represent the fifth most common neoplasm in the United States for men and women, with about 66,000 projected new cases for 2009. About 12% are derived from mature (“peripheral”) T lymphocytes. The incidence of T-cell non-Hodgkin lymphomas appears to be increasing, and people with T-cell non-Hodgkin lymphomas have a shorter survival than those with B-cell or Hodgkin lymphomas.